


just this once

by phloridas



Series: Adventures with Loki [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phloridas/pseuds/phloridas
Summary: Phil can be very convincing when he wants to be. Even when they're at the pet store.





	just this once

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @phandomficfests on Tumblr for hosting this flash fic fest and giving me an excuse to finally add to this series! Yay pets!!

“Dandandan!”

Dan sighs. That gasp, not to mention the giggle that trickles out right after, never does fail to make his heart skip a beat. But he can hold his resolve against those puppy dog eyes...right?

He turns away from a selection of bright chew toys, sucking in a breath. Sure enough, Phil’s eyes have turned the corner from pathetic to near ridiculousness. The way he’s biting his lip, though? That shouldn’t be _allowed_.

Phil dances a tiny blue jumper closer and closer to Dan’s face until it boops him in the nose, the smell of fresh fabric briefly replacing the overpowering rodent stench. Dan shakes his head but he can’t fight the smile twitching across his face.

“Phil. Babe. Loki doesn’t need another jumper, he’ll rip the damn thing off!”

“But it’s got _ducks_ , Dan. Tiny little duckli--”

“ _No_ , Phil.”

There’s a pout. Then Phil wraps his hand around Dan’s bicep, fingers rubbing up and down. _Shit._

“ _Daaaaaannnn._ ”

Even the birds have ceased their chattering for a second. Or maybe it’s blocked by the blood pounding in Dan’s ears. _This fucker._

_No. Just tell him no._

But of course Dan’s mouth betrays him. “Al _right_. We can get the damn duck jumper, you spoon. But just this once.”

“Yay!!” Has the shop grown brighter, or is that just the radiance bursting from Phil’s grin? Something leaps and wiggles around in Dan’s chest. It makes him want to latch himself onto Phil and never let go. But of course there’s people around. Shop workers, other customers...anyone could notice them.

But that doesn’t mean he can’t trail his fingers down Phil’s arm, however quickly. Right?

Dan should have known their “quick stop” would end this way, bags weighed down with fabric-covered toys that’ll be torn to shreds in weeks and enough jumpers and booties for their shiba inu to have his own fashion show. Their haul stinks of the “best” treats too, but Dan doesn’t mind. Because when the April sun hits his face, it lights a fire in Dan’s heart that burns all the way home, from the car park of the shopping centre, to the tube, all the way down to their street, and it’s beautiful.

Maybe he can’t hold onto it forever. But as Phil turns the key and the two are greeted by a whirl of brown and white fur smashing straight into Dan’s legs, Dan thinks that just maybe this feeling can stay a little bit longer.

After all, there’s no better mood booster than the perfect dog, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/phloridas) and [Tumblr](http://phloridas.tumblr.com) @phloridas! And thank you so much for reading!


End file.
